Lettera Alla Vita
by Giulia84
Summary: Pensieri e aneddoti raccontati da una madre alla figlia che sta per nascere...


Ciao piccolo amore mio,

ho deciso di scriverti una lettera perché, in questo momento della mia vita, sto provando sensazioni tanto forte ed intense, che voglio metterle su carta per non dimenticarle mai e per poterle trasmettere a te in tutte le loro sfumature.

Mentre con la mano destra guido la penna sul foglio seguendo il filo dei miei pensieri, con l'altra accarezzo il mio pancione che sembra diventare ogni giorno sempre più grande.

È così, tu ancora non sei nata, vedrai la luce tra circa tre settimane. Vorrei cercare di spiegarti cosa provo in questo momento, ma non è facile perché il mio cuore è ormai in preda a mille sentimenti tra loro contrastanti.

Una parte di me non vede l'ora di stringerti tra le braccia, di sentire il tuo primo pianto liberatorio. Immagino già il volto di tuo padre quando ti vedrà, lui che ti desidera così tanto: se mi soffermo a pensarci, posso già vedere i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime di gioia e sentire la sua calda voce che ti darà il benvenuto alla vita. So già che lui ti amerà moltissimo e che tra i due sarò io a doverti dare un po' di filo da torcere: con lui tutto ti sarà concesso perché penderà sempre dalle tue labbra.

L'altra parte di me, forse quella più infantile, ha una paura folle della tua nascita: io temo di non essere in grado di accudirti e di comprendere tutti i tuoi bisogni. Le persone che ho accanto continuano a dirmi che è tutta questione di istinto materno e che ce la farò senza problemi. Mamoru mi rincuora quasi ogni giorno dicendomi che sarò una mamma perfetta, ma io ho sempre il terrore di essere una delusione. Se poi mi fermo a pensare a quando sarai grande, mi sento ancora peggio: sarò una madre apprensiva? Troppo severa? O troppo permissiva?

Sono numerosi i dubbi che mi attanagliano e che sembrano schiacciarmi ogni giorno sempre più. Tua nonna mi ha detto che le mie sono paure infondate, che quando finalmente sarai con me tutto mi verrà nel modo più naturale e che mi occuperò di te come se fossi nata solo per fare quello.

Bisogna anche ammettere, però, che è bellissimo essere in attesa di un figlio, è qualcosa che non può essere spiegato a parole. Tu sei dentro di me, noi due viviamo in simbiosi. Adoro svegliarmi la mattina e sfiorare la mia pancia quasi a salutarti e darti il buongiorno; mi scappa da ridere quando a pranzo o a cena mi rendo conto di mangiare quasi per un reggimento. Ma il momento più bello della giornata è la sera, quando, sdraiata sul divano, aspetto che tuo padre rientri dal lavoro. Ogni volta lui viene verso di me, di noi, mi bacia teneramente, posa la sua mano sul mio ventre e ti parla con dolcezza per farti sentire che è arrivato; ogni volta per me è un'emozione sentirti scalciare come una pazza perché lo hai riconosciuto, è qualcosa di magico.

Durante i primi mesi della gravidanza mi avevano detto che, anche dal pancione i bimbi conoscono perfettamente chi parla con loro o li tocca, ma non ci volevo credere. Invece è così ed è stupendo sentire l'energia e la forza che dimostri quando ti rendi conto che il tuo papà è vicino a te.

Credo proprio che mi mancheranno tutte queste cose, forse sentirò addirittura la mancanza di questa pancia immensa che mi fa camminare in modo strano ed innaturale. Di sicuro Mamoru sarà sollevato quando avrò partorito: tra le crisi di riso e di pianto e le mie voglie bizzarre ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, penso di averlo portato quasi sull'orlo dell'esaurimento nervoso!

Quando finalmente nascerai tutti questi problemi cesseranno e inizierà una nuova fase della nostra vita a tre, che sarà sicuramente bella come quella che ho vissuto fino ad ora.

Sto per compiere 22 anni, io e tuo padre siamo sposati da 14 mesi ma stiamo insieme ormai da 8 primavere. Ti abbiamo concepito durante una dolcissima notte d'amore in ottobre, quando ci siamo resi conto che il nostro comune desiderio di avere figli non poteva più aspettare di essere esaudito.

Abbiamo trascorso momenti stupendi durante questi otto mesi. Ricordo perfettamente il giorno della prima ecografia, mamoru mi teneva la mano e guardava il monitor con sguardo sognante, eccitato come un bambino, felice di essere lì con me a vedere per la prima volta la nostra bambina.

È divertente pensare che abbiamo girato come dei pazzi per tutti i negozi di infanzia della città per trovarti la culla, la carrozzina e il passeggino e abbiamo scelto vestitini e biberon continuando a domandarci e a immaginare come saresti stata.

In giro per casa ci sono sparsi svariati libri sui bambini, sulla loro educazione e crescita e, dentro il mio comodino, ne custodisco addirittura uno dedicato ai nomi, sul quale, tra tutti ho sottolineato quello che abbiamo scelto per te: Aiko, piccolo amore. Perché tu nascerai per simboleggiare il profondo sentimento che lega me e tuo padre, ognuno di noi due, guardandoti, vedrà sempre una parte dell'altro rispecchiarsi nei tuoi occhi di bambina.

Qui ti stanno aspettando in molti: ci sono otto zie tutte per te che non vedono l'ora di poterti abbracciare e che si sono già proposte come baby-sitter quando sarai un po' più grande; anche i tuoi nonni sono in fervente attendono con impazienza il tuo arrivo per coccolarti e viziarti. Tre noti e bellissimi cantanti sono già pronti a giocare e a divertirsi con te: pensa a quando, da ragazzina, potrai raccontare alle tue amiche di essere cresciuta con delle star!

Un giorno dovremo anche raccontarti la nostra storia, mia e di tuo padre: ti dovremo spiegare molte cose, e immagino che subito per te non sarà facile comprendere certe scelte e certi avvenimenti. Farò sì che tutto ciò avvenga quando tu avrai raggiunto una certa maturità, aspetterò almeno che tu compia 14 anni, l'età che avevo io quando la mia avventura meravigliosa è iniziata. Ti condurrò per mano attraverso il presente e il futuro, tra realtà e fantasia, in un mondo popolato da lotte e forti guerriere guidate da spirito di sacrificio e da un'amicizia indissolubile. Scoprirai un mondo sconosciuto ai più, una vita parallela alla nostra, che influisce indirettamente sulle nostre azioni e su ciò che ci accade.

Ora credo che sia meglio andare a dormire; anche tu hai smesso di scalciare, dentro di me tutto tace, segno che ti sei addormentata.

Quando leggerai questa mia lettera sarai ormai già grande e io avrò qualche anno in più: spero, per allora, di averti trasmesso tutti i valori e le conoscenze di cui dispongo, di averti reso felice e di essere stata una buona madre.

Ti aspetto mio piccolo angelo.

Usagi


End file.
